


Cookie Dough

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander really should't eat anything Spike made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough

As Xander tossed his jacket onto the couch, his head turned toward the humming. Two steps to the right showed him Spike, back turned toward him, washing dishes. Xander’s eyes widened as he ran to the kitchen. “Cookie dough.” Grabbing a spoon, he dug in.

“You know I didn’t make that for you.”

“Why’re you here then?”

“Crypt doesn’t have an oven, does it?”

As Spike leaned back against the counter, a Big Bad smirk on his lips, Xander noticed the measuring cup. “Hey, is that blood? Wait, why is there blood?” Spike tilted his head; his grin grew wider. “You’re letting me eat blood?” Xander exclaimed

Spike shrugged. “You scarfed down enough last week.”

“There was blood in those cookies?” After a quick glare, Xander grabbed the phone. “Dawnie? Spike’s been bitching and moaning, something about over a century of undeath and yet he’s never had a truly unique meal.” After a pause, he added, “Yeah, I know, that’s what I asked. Apparently he doesn’t think you’re up to the challenge.”

As Xander yanked the squealing phone away, he turned toward Spike and said, “Just because I’m a white hat, that doesn’t mean I can’t out-evil the Big Bad.”


End file.
